onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rapanui Pasqua
| affiliation = Pumpkin Pirates (former); Marines | occupation = Marine; Lieutenant Commander; Chore Boy (former) | jva = Keiichi Sonobe (adult); Yukiko Hirotsu | Funi eva = Chris Patton }} Lieutenant Commander Rapanui Pasqua is an anime-only mid ranking Marine who appeared in the Ruluka Island Arc. Appearance Rapanui is a somewhat older man with blond hair. He possesses great muscles and wears a common marine uniform, below which he wears a black tanktop. He also normally wears dark sunglasses. As a young boy, he was a rather stocky person, with a big nose, and looked quite similar to Usopp's father Yasopp. Personality As a Marine, Rapanui most likely has a strong sense of justice. Despite this, he let the Straw Hat Pirates escape, only due to the fact that they helped him and his crew escape the Rainbow Mist. He is also very knowledgeable on the Rainbow Mist, writing a ten volume series on it and having lost his father due to it. Abilities and Powers Rapanui's combat ability and technique is hinted at in Episode 139 as he flicks a subordinate to the ground with a single finger. Later his only named fighting technique is introduced, the , which is said to have sunk countless pirate ships and which consists of flicking a coin at a ship at incredible speeds. He demonstrates this when he targets the Going Merry but due to sneezing misfired onto a fellow but larger (relative to the Merry) Marine ship. He is later seen toppling Lake's powered suit with a golden 500 Beli coin, ending the fight between Lake and Sanji. Even as a young boy, he showed exceptional strength, using the same flicking used in Finger Bomb without a coin as a projectile to knock away a Sea King. He also seems to be highly athletic, running down the sail of the Tarielishin, and attacking the much larger Wetton multiple times, even as a child. Relationships Father Rapanui's Father was a Marine officer before Rapanui Pasqua followed him in his footstep. Nothing much is known about him. He has been trapped in the Ape's Concert dimension and eventually died. On a picture of him and Rapanui, his image was shadowed out. History Ruluka Island Arc Rapanui first appears chasing the Straw Hats into Ruluka and purposely missing them, while employing his fighting technique called Finger Bomber - the power to flick coins really fast and with a very destructive impact. He is later seen as a child trapped in the Rainbow Mist and as captain of the Pumpkin Pirates. It is revealed that he is Henzo's childhood friend. When Wetton burned down Ruluka. He and his other friends, minus Henzo, steal Wetton's ship, the Tarielishin and drive it into the Rainbow mist. Upon meeting the Straw Hats and Henzo in the rainbow mist, he does not trust them, however later, he wanders off into the rainbow mist with Luffy and is trapped, until they can manage to find an opening. A few moments later, the Rainbow Mist collapses thanks to Wetton's actions (blowing up the Rainbow Tower, connecting the outside world with it). Upon escape from the Rainbow mist, the Straw Hats cannot find Rapanui or his friends. However, he later reappears as a marine commander and arrests Wetton for stealing pirate's treasure and after Wetton confesses to have been a pirate. He also says he will arrest the Straw Hats, but he then theatrically exclaims they have no room on their ship with Wetton's people and how backup could take several weeks to arrive and lets them go. It is later revealed that he is the author of the Rainbow Mist books from Volume 1 to 10. Trivia * Rapa Nui and Pasqua are both the names of Easter Island. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Pumpkin Pirates Category:Former Marine Chore Boys